RAD-Skorpion
RAD-Skorpione sind riesige mutierte Skorpione, die häufig in und um verlassene Gebäude auffindbar sind. Sie entstanden aus Exemplaren des nordamerikanischen KaiserskorpionsRazlo dialogue Bild[1] - "They seem to be extremely large versions of the north American Emperor scorpion." Chris Avellone, Fallout Bible 1 - "The radscorpions are a result of a combination of radiation and the FEV virus, and Razlo in Shady Sands is correct - they were originally Emperor Scorpions that have grown... big.", die in vielen Zoohandlungen zur Zeit des Großen Krieges fruchtbar waren.Herbert Dashwood's terminal entries. [1] Sie haben sich seitdem verändert, sind viel größer, schneller und weitaus giftiger geworden, als jemals zuvor. Trotzdem sind verschiedene Gegengifte aus ihrem veränderten, stärkeren Gift abgeleitet worden. Allgemeine RAD-Skorpione teilen ein ähnliches Aussehen mit einem anderem Typ. Jedoch bestehen viele Teil-Bevölkerungen des einzigartigem RAD-Skorpion. Variationen Radskorpion 120x120px|rechts Dies ist die häufigste Art von RAD-Skorpionen. Ihre Färbung reicht von dunklem Braun bis zu einem gräulichen Blau. Die giftigen Raubtiere sind unterschiedlich schnell, manche erreichen rasch ihre Höchstgeschwindigkeit, andere brauchen sehr lange, um Geschwindigkeit aufzubauen. Genau so unterschiedlich ist auch ihre Größe, die von Hunde- bis Kuhgröße reicht. Varianten, die in Chicago gesehen wurden, haben manchmal einen grünen Stachel mit einer radioaktiv glühenden Spitze. In den meisten Fällen erlegen sie ihre Beute mit dem Stachel und nutzen die Scheren eher selten. Professor's Radskorpion rechts Dies ist ein einzigartiger, genetisch modifizierter, intelligenter RAD-Skorpion. Er wurde so exzessiv modifiziert, dass er nun die Fähigkeit zu Sprechen besitzt, und sogar Schach spielen kann. Man kann ihn in Wahrnehmung, Beweglichkeit und Intelligenz herausfordern. Riesenradskorpion 120x120px|rechts Eine deutlich größere Unterart des RAD-Skorpions, mit einem deutlich potenterem Gift. Sie erreichen eine Größe, die von einer Kuh bis zu einer Corvega reichen kann. Häufig trifft man Riesenradskorpione in Paaren an und es ist auch nicht ungewöhnlich, dass einer von ihnen zurück läuft, damit sie daraufhin zusammen angreifen können. Albino Radskorpion 120x120px|rechts Der Albino-RAD-Skorpion ist eine besondere Form des Rad Skorpions, der im Broken Steel add-on Einzug in die Welt von Fallout 3 hielt. Er ist ebenso groß wie Rad Riesenskorpione, allerdings nicht pigmentiert und daher weiß (möglicherweise eine Mutation durch die Radioaktivität). Dieser Albino ist eine der tödlichsten Kreaturen im Ödland der Hauptstadt, und kann manchmal im Kampf mit Todeskrallen oder Wachbots gefunden werden. Kleiner Radskorpion 120x120px|rechts Diese Kreaturen sind wahrscheinlich Jungtiere oder aber nur kleinere Exemplare des Radskorpions, da sie sowohl in Begleitung von größeren Versionen als auch alleine angetroffen werden können. Die Stärke ihrer Angriffe und die Potenz ihres Giftes sind proportional zu ihrer Größe. Die Größe wiederum variiert von der eines Hutes zu der eines mittelgroßen Hundes. RAD-Skorpionskönigin 120x120px|rechts Eine sehr seltene Art von RAD Skorpionen. Die Königin ist die größte und stärkste aller RAD Skorpione in Fallout New Vegas. Es gibt lediglich zwei Königinnen im Mojave Ödland. Die eine befindet sich in der Feuerwache von Camp Searchlight und die andere im Ivanpah-Trockensee in ihrem Bau. Rindenskorpion 120x120px|rechts Rindenskorpione sind eine Abart der RAD-Skorpione des Mojave-Ödlandes. Wie ihr Name schon andeutet sind sie eine Mutation der Nordamerikanischen Striped Bark Scorpions. Sie können durch ihren Gefleckten, braunen Panzer und die Tatsache, dass sie deutlich kleiner sind als normale RAD-Skorpione, leicht von anderen Arten der RAD-Skorpione unterschieden werden. Anders als andere Skorpionarten kommen sie nicht mit den größeren RAD-Skorpionen zurecht und werden von diesen häufig als Beute angesehen. Rindenskorpione unterscheiden sich nicht nur in Aussehen und Größe von anderen Skorpionen, sondern auch in ihrer Art zu jagen. Während Rad-Skorpione das Ziel angreifen, sobald sie es gesehen haben, warten Rindenskorpione oft ab, im Versuch, der Beute in die Flanke zu fallen. Ihre Fähigkeit, kurze Sprünge auf die Beute zu vollführen, macht es schwierig ihre Art zu jagen, da sie so schnell Entfernungen zurücklegen können. Greifen sie in Gruppen an, versuchen sie die Beute einzukreisen. Auch wenn sie physisch deutlich schwächer sind als andere Skorpione ist ihr Gift deutlich gefährlicher und kann mit der Zeit größeren Schaden anrichten als andere Gifte. Rindenskorpionsjäger 120x120px|rechts Unter den Rindenskorpionen sind die Jäger deutlich größer und aggressiver als die einfachen Exemplare. Sie werden normalerweise in den selben Gegenden wie ihre kleineren Artgenossen angetroffen, was es schwer macht, sie von normalen Rindenskorpionen zu unterscheiden. Leuchtender Radskorpion 120x120px|rechts Diese Art von Rad-Skorpionen kommen in den hochgradig radioaktiven Gegenden von Texas vor. Angetroffen werden können sie vor allem beim Carbon crater nahe der Stadt Carbon, aber auch bei den Secret Vault ruins (beide Gegenden hatten einen nahen Atombombeneinschlag und einen hohen Grad der Verstrahlung). Anders als normale RAD-Skorpione haben die Leuchtenden so viel Radioaktivität aufgenommen, dass sie von sich aus, selbst im Sonnenlicht, von einer grünlichen Aura umgeben sind (ähnlich erging es wohl den Leuchtenden Ghulen). Diese Variante ist deutlich aggressiver als andere Arten, sie benutzt sowohl ihre Scheren, als auch ihren Stachel um ihr Opfer radioaktiv zu vergiften. Wenn sie sterben, geben sie für einige Sekunden eine radioaktive Wolke frei. Speiender Radskorpion 120x120px|rechts Speiende Radskorpione leben im Carbon crater nahe der Stadt Carbon und in den Ruinen der Sectet Vault. Ähnlich wie die leuchtenden Radskorpione sind auch sie das Resultat langanhaltender Radioaktivität in hoher Konzentration. Sie haben die Fähigkeit entwickelt, ihr radioaktives Gift über weite Entfernungen hinweg zu schleudern. Ihre Scheren hingegen sind unterentwickelt und werden nur zum Schutz des Kopfes gebraucht, trotzdem können sie sie im Notfall auch als Waffen einsetzen. Ihre Färbung ist ein gelbliches Grün mit einigen roten Streifen auf dem Rücken und den Beinen. Großer Riesenradskorpion 120x120px|rechts Gerüchte sprechen von einem noch größeren Riesenskorpion in der verseuchten Umgebung des Carbon crater in Texas. Die hohe radioaktive Verseuchung und besondere Umgebung des Kraters sorgt dafür, dass diese Exemplare zu enormer Größe mutierten und besondere Fähigkeiten entwickelten, die normalerweise nicht bei ihnen vorkommen. Es sind die größten aller RAD-Skorpione, etwa so groß wie ein Wohnwagen. Ihre großen Scheren benutzen sie sowohl als Waffen als auch als Schilde, die sogar Kugeln abwehren können. Sie haben große, rote Augen in der Mitte des Kopfes und ein extrem widerstandsfähiges Exoskelett. Obwohl sie groß und schnell sind, haben sie eine bekannte Schwachstelle an ihren Armen, die ihre großen Scheren halten. Wenn diese Gliedmaßen beschädigt oder verkrüppelt sind, können sie sich nur noch auf ihren tödlichen Stachel verlassen. Hinter den Kulissen * Riesige Mutanten-Skorpione haben in Fallout und Fallout 2 den gleichen Entwurf wie denjenigen, den man 1977 im post-apokalyptischen Film Damnation Alley sehen kann. Galerie FOT radscorpion.png|Radscorpion in Fallout Tactics RadscorpionFOBOS.png|Radscorpion in Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel Radscorpion.jpg|Radscorpion from Fallout d20 Scostory.JPG|''Fallout 3'' Konzeptzeichnung. Giant_radscorpion.png|Riesen Radskorpion Einzelnachweise en:Radscorpion es:Mutascorpius fi:Radscorpion fr:Radscorpion it:Scorpione radioattivo pl:Radskorpion pt:Radscorpion ru:Радскорпион uk:Радскорпіон zh:辐射蝎 Kategorie:Kreaturen